


Всё хорошо

by SleepyMosquito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMosquito/pseuds/SleepyMosquito
Summary: Ну конечно. У них же была война. С Таносом. Камни бесконечности и всё такое. И Тони умер. Железный человек отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти всех.И вот он лежит на больничной койке, с тяжелым свинцовым телом, усталостью, болью, но… живой.





	Всё хорошо

Тони морщится, пытаясь открыть глаза. Яркий свет неприятно режет и приходится их закрыть, ожидая, когда мушки перед глазами отступят. Всё тело тяжелое, налитое свинцом, как будто он надел тот самый свой первый костюм, собранный из говна и палок в пещере, а сверху накинул еще пару тонн хлама. В ушах звенит, а правая рука словно онемела. 

Кажется, Тони жалеет, что проснулся. Такого неприятного пробуждения у него еще не было. Он силился вспомнить, что же он делал такого накануне, что сейчас ему так плохо, но мысли в голове не хотели складываться в стройную картину. Мелькали вспышки, какие-то слова, но единой картины так и не было.

Вокруг слышался писк приборов и стоял запах больничной стерильности, перебиваемый цветами. Легко было догадаться, что он в больнице. Глаза всё еще не хотели открываться, так что Тони попытался пошевелиться. Получилось с сомнительным успехом, учитывая, какая тяжесть придавливала его к кровати.

− Тони? – обеспокоенный голос где-то сбоку почти заставил его дернуться. В горле пересохло, и с губ сорвался лишь какой-то не то хрип, не то стон.

− Тони, ты меня слышишь? О Боже! Я сейчас позову врача!

Пеппер. Это была его девушка. Нет, погодите, жена. Да, его жена – Пеппер. Они поженились, и у них был ребенок. Дочь. Точно. На Тони вдруг навалилось. Ну конечно. У них же была война. С Таносом. Камни бесконечности и всё такое. И Тони умер. Железный человек отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти всех.

И вот он лежит на больничной койке, с тяжелым свинцовым телом, усталостью, болью, но… живой.

Он еще раз пробует открыть глаза. Медленно, плохо, но они открываются, свет всё еще яркий, но уже полегче. Все, как и ожидалось: белый потолок, пищащие приборы по бокам и куча цветов в палате. Зачем так много цветов?

К нему уже спешил врач и Пеппер, со слезами на глазах. Тони пытается улыбнуться. Ну и чего слёзы то разводить? Живой же. Потрепало да, но живой. Врач говорит, что с ним всё будет в порядке, скоро состояние улучшиться. Главное, что он проснулся.

А потом Пеппер говорит ему это.

− Ты был в коме два года, милый.

***

Первыми навестить его приходят Питер и Морган. Буквально спустя час залетают в палату, и как только донеслись так быстро? У Питера растрепанные волосы, а под неровно застегнутой рубашкой виднеется знакомый красно-синий костюм. Пеппер смотрит с осуждением, а у Тони слишком много мыслей в голове, чтобы анализировать. Морган на руках у Питера крепко держится за его шею и смотрит неверяще. 

− Мистер Старк! – с порога почти кричит Питер.

Тони смеётся.

− Вижу, вы успели познакомиться.

− Ну конечно, − Пеппер закусывает губу, чтобы не разрыдаться. – За два-то года.

− А я так хотел вас познакомить сам.

Питер опускает Морган на пол, и та очень оперативно залезает на кровать Тони, устраиваясь под боком.

− Как вы, мистер Старк? – Питер садиться на край постели.

− Кажется, многое пропустил, но вроде ничего.

− Хорошо, что ты проснулся, папа, − Морган жмется к его боку, крепко сжимая в кулачке его больничную одежду. 

− Я тоже рад, малышка. Ну-ка расскажи мне, что я важного пропустил?

Морган лежит под боком, Пеппер сжимает его руку с другой стороны и Питер сидит совсем рядом. За окном ясное спокойное небо и кажется, Тони чувствует себя превосходно, не смотря на тяжесть в теле, фантомную боль и усталость, хоть он и проспал два года.

− Ну, − начинает Морган, − я пошла в школу.

− О нет! Как я мог пропустить такое событие? Я просто ужасный отец. Надеюсь, ты всё записала для меня? – Тони переводит взгляд на Пеппер.

− Пятница записала.

− Хорошо. Что еще малышка?

Морган прикладывает палец к подбородку, задумываясь, и морщит носик. 

− У Питера появилась девушка. Красивая девушка.

− Эй! – возмущается Питер и щипает Морган за ногу. Девочка брыкается и заливисто смеётся.

− Ого, девушка, Питер. Мой мальчик уже совсем взрослый. И кто же она?

Питер смущается от такого внимания и заинтересованности в своей персоне.

− Ну же, не смущайся. Я с удовольствием дам тебе парочку советов, я, знаешь ли, разбираюсь в женщинах.

− Не успел очнуться, а уже портишь ребенка, Старк. Другого от тебя и не ожидал. – В дверях стоит Стив, с насмешкой глядя на Тони.

− А вы пришли поиздеваться над калекой, Капитан Сосулька?

− Какой калека, через пару дней будешь уже здоровее меня.

− Ну это ты переборщил. Слишком много веры в меня. Откуда это?

Стив смеётся, у глаз собираются лучики морщинок.

− А ну-ка не загораживай дорогу, Роджерс! – слышится веселый голос и Стива бесцеремонно отодвигают в сторону. Из-за него буквально выпрыгивает Наташа, сразу же кидаясь к Тони с объятиями.

− Ну привет, спящая красавица, - Наташа отпускает Старка и треплет по волосам сначала Морган, а затем Питера.

− Ну и заставил ты нас поволноваться, - совсем незаметно рядом оказывается Клинт.

− Это я уже понял, − смеётся Тони, - а вы тут решили устроить общий сбор у меня в палате?

− Для общего сбора не хватает еще кое-кого, − басистым голосом в палате появляется Тор с каким-то пожухлым букетиком и гордо впихивает их Тони.

− Ох, спасибо, ведь здесь так мало цветов.

В палате Тони Старка становится непозволительно много народу, но места для еще одного Мстителя находится, когда в дверь скромно стучится доктор Беннер.

− Мы даже на секунду поверили, что ты умер… Даже не верится, что это было два года назад.

− Мы боялись, что ты не проснешься, − Пеппер гладит его по руке, всё еще не отпуская его, и не в силах справится со слезами.

Тони сам готов разрыдаться. Для него это все было только вчера. Камни бесконечности, Танос, война. А сейчас перед ним его семья и друзья, подумать только навещающие его после почти смерти. А за окном никакой войны, тихий спокойный день, с которого Старк может начать такую же тихую спокойную жизнь. Он чувствует, что правую руку уже не восстановить, что сил быть супергероем и носить железный костюм, у него уже нет. Да оно и не надо уже. Вон, какая достойная замена подрастает. Тони с гордостью смотрит на Питера. Тот, кажется и не изменился за два года, но какие-то мелкие детали бросаются в глаза. Стал чуть выше, волосы по-другому лежат и взгляд более взрослый, осмысленный. Интересно, что же произошло за это время с ним? Каких врагов встретил на своем пути Человек-Паук? Тони хочется обнять Паркера. И Мораган с Пеппер. И вообще всех. Сил только пока не хватает даже подняться с койки.

− Ну что вы все о грустном и о грустном. Я так и не дослушал историю про девушку Питера. Ну-ка, я все еще хочу знать подробности.

− Мистер Старк, - устало вздыхает парень и обреченно смотрит на него. Ему явно неловко, и эту неловкость усугубляет Наташа.

− Её зовут ЭмДжей, учатся в одной школе. Питер часто спрашивает у меня совета, – самодовольство сквозит в её голосе.

− Да Питеру дают советы всем кому не лень, − смеётся Клинт.

− Вот уж я хотел послушать, как ему помогли советы от столетнего деда, − Тони насмешливо смотрит на Стива. Тот уже почти готов возмутиться.

− А почему мы говорим обо мне? – восклицает Питер, − Морган вот зачем ты рассказала? Я знаю, ты наверно хотела, чтобы я рассказал, что ты опять залезла в гараж без разрешения и копалась в старом костюме Железного Человека и опять чуть не подожгла весь дом!

− Питер! – почти взвизгивает Морган, подскакивает. – Ты же обещал! 

− И ты обещала меня не подставлять!

− Морган, ты что? – повышает голос Пеппер, − я же тебе запретила!

Морган прячет лицо в плече Тони.

− Не смей прятаться за отцом!

Все в комнате смеются, и у Тони появляются откуда-то силы для громкого чистого смеха.

Всё хорошо.


End file.
